Vueltas
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Jotaro podía ser un horrible marido pero sus vueltas del mar eran algo que anhelaban los 2


Jotaro podía darse crédito esta vez que al menos no había llegado ebrio o con olor a cigarro.

Nunca había sido un buen esposo.

Que tal vez estaba llegando tarde a su cena previamente pactada con su esposo? Seh, que había estado en altamar por 6 meses enteros? Seh, que Kakyoin estaría super enfadado con el? Pero por supuesto. Pero tenía una muy buena razón para ello y era que su bote que no solo le daba de comer y era la razón y el amor de su vida había tenido un desperfecto que tuvieron que arreglar en el puerto en el que desembocaron durante unas 3 horas que lo hicieron llegar super tarde, no iba a dejar a su bote en manos de su torpe tripulación después de todo por mucha confianza que les tuviera.

Eran las 11 y desde el taxi veía todas las luces de su casa apagadas, suspiro cansado pensando en la que se le venía, de verdad había intentado llegar temprano…le pago al taxista y salió, tomando valor y empezando a calcular en su cabeza 1000 maneras de resolver esto.

Al entrar a su casa una fragancia a frutas invadió su nariz, a Kakyoin le gustaba colocar velas aromáticas para sus regresos para prepararse los 2 una noche especial pero era obvio que estaban todas apagadas a este punto y que las había prendido hace unas muchas horas cuando todavía había posibilidades de que pasara a buscarlo.

Fue hasta su habitación haciendo el mayor ruido posible para despertarlo, era inútil intentar ser considerado y dejarlo dormir porque lo más importante ahora mismo era demostrarle que al final si llego y estaba con él, con el en la misma habitación en la que dormían juntos.

Los pasos de sus pesadas botas contra el suelo de madera, la puerta haciendo ruido al entrar, el mismo con las telas de su ropa rozándose entre si, su esposo estaba recostado en la cama iluminado solamente por la luz del pasillo desde la puerta, le daba pena verlo ahí durmiendo molesto con el pero tenían que hablar así que fue a jalarle del hombro despacito para despertarlo.

-Nori –susurro despacito enfrente suyo jalándole –Nori –sus dedos se movieron a sus orejas por que siempre las había tenido sensible pero no tenía respuestas –Noriaki –elevo ligeramente el tono de voz, moviéndolo más hasta que el pelirojo empezó a hacer sonidos disconforme.

-5 minutos más…- era bueno oír su voz luego de tanto tiempo en altamar, siguió moviéndolo un poco más disfrutando de cómo sus dedos se hundían en su piel.

-Nori ya llegue –le susurro suavemente pero cuando lo vio abrir fuertemente los ojos el chico se dio la vuelta de una manera muy bruzca agarrando las sabanas y la almohada para cubrirse dejando a Jojo anonadado.

-Y te puedes ir de nuevo si quieres –Jojo suspiro, era obvio que pasaría eso pero no le gustaba su rechazo, le dolía mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Siento no haber llegado a tiempo… -cuando le quiso agarrar el hombro el chico se safo.

-Por supuesto que no podías llegar a tiempo –Kakyoin se sentía dolido, era horrible tener que esperar a Jotaro tanto tiempo y que siempre sus promesas no valieran nada.

-No fue mi culpa te llame para decirte que el bote se…

-Tienes idea lo horrible que fue invitar a Jolyne de último momento a que viniera a comer conmigo para no tener que cancelar la reservación? Y que peor se diera cuenta que eras tu el que tenía que venir conmigo? Cancelo su cita con Anasui para hacerme compañía –a voz de Noriaki sonaba quebrada pero aún así a Jotaro todo ese drama lo cansaba, sabía que para el pelirojo era importante que estuviera con el pero su bote también era importante.

-Pudiste haber cancelado sabes que eso no me impor…

-A mi si! No es por eso si no porque me prometiste que llegarías y no lo hiciste de nuevo! –al notar que estaba elevando la voz suspiro por un momento y empezó a tomar aire, se prometió que no lloraría por Jotaro otra vez.

-Te llame en todo momento para avisarte de que pasaba y luego dejaste de responderme –tal vez lo había dejado 6 meses solo y la última vez que volvió de un viaje llego tarde también a la cena pero estaba dramatizando.

-Por que estaba cenando con tu hija, igualmente se dio cuenta que la cena no era para ella y otra vez su padre se había quedado solo.

Jotaro suspiro cansado por que odiaba el drama, no podía dejar su barco ahí con problemas pero entendía que su esposo estaba decepcionado, se sentó en la cama mirando al techo, no se arrepentía de las cosas que hacía por que por algo las hacía pero…

-Te amo –le susurro mirándolo, escucho al pelirojo suspirar una vez mas y lo vio darse la vuelta, se veía igual de hermoso que siempre pero tenía una mirada totalmente angustiada, odiaba que siempre que volviera a su casa todo fuera un drama, la semana previa a su llegada a tierra era todo planeamientos y felicidad de poder volver a estar juntos y siempre la cagaba.

-Yo también –Kakyoin también odiaba sentirse decepcionado, después de 20 años de casado todavía no aprendía que Jotaro era así y le seguía doliendo, lo veía ahí mirando al techo con la mirada perdida, era obvio que se sentía mal por haber hecho eso pero el mismo también se sentía mal…se sentía poco valorado…se acomodó boca abajo y se lo quedo viendo, Jotaro se veía igual de formidable que siempre, su esposo era la persona mas atractiva que jamás había visto, para el el tiempo pasaba desviviéndose por extrañarlo y amarlo pero Jojo seguía haciéndolo babear cada vez que lo veía tan grande y fuerte incluso a sus cincuentas…Jotaro se dio cuenta de la mirada de Kakyoin sobre el.

-Sabes que? No voy a aguantar esto –no quería sentirse más en la nada, además la noche seguía y si había una manera de reparar esto era con la noche de pasión que iban a tener y un pequeño retraso no lo iba a detener, se montó encima del pelirojo agarrando sus manos que estaban cruzadas encima de la almohada, el pelirojo se asustó por aquello y empezó a moverse pero Jojo era mucho más fuerte que el, además la dura vida de manejar un bote lo había fortalecido mucho más.

-J-J-Jotaro!? –le grito super nervioso volteando con la cabeza para atrás, por mucho que se moviera el peso de Jotaro lo tenía dominado.

-No te hagas así, llevas mirándome todo el rato –sus labios bajaron hasta la cabeza del pelirojo dándole un brusco beso que lo tomo por sorpresa, el primero de la noche que lo iba a volver loco, aprovechando la distracción que estaba ejerciendo sobre su esposo una de sus manos soltó las del chico y las bajo a su cintura para empezar a desabrocharse sus múltiples cinturones, tenía una idea.

-A que te refieres!? –le grito en medio del beso, escuchando los sonidos que hacía Jotaro con toda la ropa.

-Que estas igual de desesperado que yo, si no por que tu cuerpo se siente tan caliente? -Jojo le susurro eso de una manera especialmente sensual conectando sus ojos verdes con los suyos, el pelirojo maldijo por dentro por que no podía resistirse a esa mirada, si antes no estaba caliente y su esposo estaba jugando con el ahora si lo estaba.

-E-E-Es por que estaba bajo las sábanas y…-el moreno lo tapo con otro beso, uno profundo simplemente pegando sus bocas una contra la otra y chocando sus respiraciones contra sus rostros, aún si Kakyoin se quejaba el estaba encantado, adoraba sus besos, sus labios suaves se sentían tan cálidos contra los suyos rasposos…

-Di lo que quieras –en sus manos tenía los cinturones que se había sacado, con un poco más esfuerzo del requerido por la pose los ato como si fueran sogas en las manos de Kakyoin, inmovilizando, el pelirojo estaba forcejeando y no le hizo la tarea fácil pero el tenía experiencia…haciendo nudos…

Con el pelirojo atado e inmovilizado debajo suyo se separó y se puso a verlo desde arriba, su esposo lo estaba mirando de una manera totalmente lasciva aunque seguramente se estaba controlando para fingir seguir enojado y querer tener la razón, el pobre no tenía idea de cuando Jojo se daba cuenta de todo lo que pensaba y al moreno eso le parecía tan adorable…una de sus manos tomo sus mejillas acunando su rostro y la otra se posó en los costados de su cuerpo, apreciando por sobre el pijama lo duro y terso de su abdomen.

Le dio un poco de risa cuando lo vio apretar los labios para contener un suspiro, así de sensible estaba después de tanto tiempo? Su mano empezó a bajar y cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos sabía que tenía razón, en especial cuando sus dedos descansaron en su pequeña y sensible cintura, era de sus puntos favoritos.

Su mano empezó a subir y bajar y cuando vio su pecho al descubierto en ese piyama con el cuello tan ridículamente abajo empezar a subir y bajar no lo pudo resistir y se acomodó para bajar y empezar a besar su cuello, el pelirojo incluso antes de que llegara a besarle ahí había corrido la cabeza para que Jotaro entendiera lo que quería.

Le gustaba el largo y blanco lienzo que era el cuello del pelirojo para llenar de besos y chupones, además en cada lametón un poco fuerte lo sentía temblar y saltar debajo suyo y eso lo excitaba, adoraba ir poniéndolo loco poco a poco, empezó dándole besos y picos cortitos y delicados desde la oreja hasta abajo y luego con el mismo recorrido a la inversa sus labios húmedos empezaron a pasearse por su piel capturando esos pedazos totalmente en su boca y chupeteándolos, incluso pasando la punta de su lengua por la piel de su cuello.

Escuchar los suspiros ahogados del pelirojo debajo suyo hacía elevar la temperatura de su cuerpo, además su otra mano se estaba gozando de pasearse por su pecho.

-Estos meses has estado tan ausente que no sabes nada de mi –quería suspirar cansado de tener que recurrir de nuevo al tema pelea pero se estaba gozando mucho de todo su cuerpo, en especial cuando le dio un sonoro chupetón que lo hizo temblar debajo suyo –podría haberme conseguido un amante en todo este tiempo…

Escuchar aquello le hizo picar los hombros y parar por unos segundos, pero le resto importancia, nadie lo iba a poder a el, la mano que estaba en su pecho se movió hasta uno de sus pectorales y lo agarro con fuerza, sacándole un gemido y haciéndolo gritar cuando le tironeo de un pezón, incluso lo sintió endurecerse entre sus dedos.

-Eso es mentira y lo sabes, estas demasiado desesperado como para eso –acto seguido le dio una mordida que hizo al pelirojo tensarse, le había sido hasta incluso relajante…

Sus manos bajaron a tironear los pezones del pelirojo mientras le daba mordidas y lametones largos y cálidos a su cuello, Kakyoin había empezado a dar gemidos pequeños y muy agudos y gritos largos cuando Jojo tironeaba y retorcía sus rosados pezones, su mano se fue moviendo por todo su estómago toqueteando su sixpack y los músculos de su cintura jugando en el elástico de sus pantalones y la ropa interior.

Cuando Kakyoin giro su cabeza Jojo entendió lo que quería y lo beso, lo beso profundamente metiendo su lengua y moviéndose al ritmo que le imponía el pelirojo mientras lo seguía tocando, su mano le había levantado la camisa hasta las axilas por que no le dejaba interrumpir el beso con la ferocidad con la que lo besaba así que le empezó a toquetear la cintura para distraerlo y poder liberarse aunque sus labios eran la única prisión en la que no le incomodaría estar toda la vida.

La camisa del pijama termino siendo otra atadura más en las muñecas del pelirojo.

Por unos momentos las manos de Jotaro agarraron las mejillas del pelirojo mientras lo besaba, dándole un sentimiento más íntimo y de cariño al momento pero no tardo en desesperarse en volver a tocarlo y bajar sus manos hasta sus caderas, hasta ahora se había resistido de tocar su trasero para empezar a calentar el momento pero quería hacerlo.

Kakyoin sintió las ásperas y duras manos del moreno meterse en sus pantalones y ropa interior jalándolos de un tirón para después subir con delicadeza desde la parte de atrás de sus piernas subiendo por sus rodillas hasta sus muslos hasta que…se preguntaba como no lo había sentido hasta ahora, y ahora mismo también estaba atado por las piernas.

-Que estas tratando de decirme? –le susurro agarrando su erección con fuerza sacándole un gemido, el moreno no tardo en levantar sus piernas y acomodar sus caderas debajo de las suyas, sobando su propio bulto contra las nalgas del pelirojo quien tenía su miembro al aire siendo sujetado por las manos de Jotaro.

-No juegues conmigo quiero… -al verlo tan duro y levantado se le ocurrió una idea que lo hizo rascarse la barba complacido, además se veía tan sexy con la cara totalmente roja…

-Ven aquí –bastante emocionado le quito los pantalones y los calzoncillos de las piernas, se separó de el y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Jojo que estas Woah! –de manera muy inesperada y casi sacándole un infarto Jotaro lo jalo de las piernas para quedar derecho al lado suyo aún con las manos atacadas, definitivamente no entendía nada pero su esposo le puso las manos detrás de los hombros y la cintura.

-Levántate, ponte de pie al lado mío –Kakyoin lo miro muy confundido y perdido pero aferrándose a la ayuda de Jojo levantando su espalda y que tenía la mitad de las piernas fuera de la cama se levantó, quedando totalmente desnudo al lado de Jotaro.

-Y? –le pregunto totalmente inocente, Jojo le sonrió y lo jaloneo de la cintura hacía delante, haciéndolo caer sobre sus piernas –Ah! Que se supone que haces!? –en este momento tenía todo su abdomen sobre las piernas de Jotaro, la cabeza afuera y el trasero totalmente al aire, se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando sintió las manos del moreno bajar desde la línea de su espalda a sus nalgas para apretujarlas.

Kakyoin lo único que podía hacer era ahogar suspiros, sabía que haciendo eso su cuerpo temblaba y junto con la erección de Jotaro lo único que hacía era aumentar su ego.

Para Jotaro tener su trasero a total disposición para juguetear con el todo lo que creyera necesario era un sueño, había necesitado durante varios meses esto, sus dedos se escurrían en la piel del pelirojo y adoraba la forma redonda que tenía su trasero desde su pequeña cintura…además el calor de su piel lo estaba llamando.

-Donde esta? –por un momento Kakyoin iba a preguntar a que se refería pero cuando sintió uno de sus dedos cerca de esa zona…

-E-En el mismo lugar de siempre…-con un poco de dificultad y ya que el pelirojo no se pudo mover Jotaro estiro los brazos hasta la mesa de luz que convenientemente se habían puesto en el lugar indicado, abrió el cajón y saco la botellita de lubricante –hubiera esperado que lo hagas con saliva…

-No quiero lastimarte después de tanto tiempo –le susurro acariciando su cabeza mientras abría la botellita –estas preparado? –cuando Jotaro le decía eso no importaba cuantos años pasaran el se seguía sonrojando igual, por supuesto que estaba preparado después de todo era el propósito inicial de la noche que se hubiera retrasado era otra cosa pero además el siempre estaba preparado…con algo de vergüenza le asintió y lo próximo que sintió fueron los dedos friós y babosos de su esposo comenzando a tantear su entrada, masajeando suavemente con la yema de uno de sus dedos.

Al principio se había tensado un poco pero poco a poco se fue relajando y cuando Jojo noto sus hombros abajo supo que era el momento de meter el primer dedo, lo cual le saco un gemido bastante sonoro, Jotaro sentía sus pantalones explotar de ver en la pose en la que estaba Kakyoin.

Empezó a moverse lento, despacio hasta llegar hasta el fondo y luego retroceder y hacer lo mismo para que se acostumbrara a la sensación, moviendo su dedo en círculos para ampliar de apoco su entrada y así meter el segundo dedo, el interior del pelirojo se sentía tan apretado y caliente que lo hacía sofocarse, sentía la vista nublada del calor que tenía.

Era hora de lo que contaba y empezó a buscar el punto del pelirojo quien levantaba la cabeza cada tanto al gemir, que hiciera eso era lo mejor porque su cuerpo se movía contra el suyo y el que devorara sus dedos de esa manera…lo calentaba más. En cuanto doblo un poco más sus dedos supo que lo encontró por que Kakyoin soltó un llanto que le pareció de lo más sexy, así que empezó a atacar aquel lugar, sobando con las yemas de sus dedos, golpeando con la punta de estos, tocando suavemente, lenta, presionando…todo tipo de ritmo le encantaba al pelirojo que no dejaba de gemir, y era lo más sexy que había escuchado en meses.

-Ahhh! Jojo! –particularmente que lo llamara así era algo que movía cosas dentro suyo- Ah! Ahh! Jotaro!

-Puedes decir lo que quieras de mi –el resto de sus manos estaban sobando sus bonitas nalgas pero no dejaba de concentrarse en su tarea- pero siempre encuentro el punto indicado no importa cuánto tiempo me valla.

-Ah! Si no lo hicieras juro que te ahogaría en el mar! Ahhh! Más! –Jotaro se mordió el labio al ver como Noriaki acompañaba a sus dedos moviéndose el también, adoraba cuando se desesperaba así.

-Estas mucho mas apretado que…

-J-Jo-Jojo –aquella manera de decir su nombre le salió totalmente sexy haciendo que le prestara toda su atención –puedo sentirte –le susurro de una manera que le sonó todavía más sexy, con sus brazos empezó a moverse hasta poder tocar su bulto, Jotaro tenía una erección gigante –estas tan duro te quiero…-su discurso se vio interrumpido por uno de los dedos de Jojo presionando todavía más, si Kakyoin lo deseaba tanto iba a dárselo todo.

Ambos se miraron una vez más y Jotaro lo levanto para empujarlo de espaldas a la cama, el pelirojo impaciente empezó a escuchar el sonido de la ropa caer al suelo.

-Si no hubiéramos tenido sexo por cámara hace unas semanas creo que no hubiera soportado poder prepararte –sus firmes manos lo agarraron de la cintura, Kakyoin se sentía a babear.

-Quiero sentirte –al estar sus manos, atadas o no, en su espalda se las arreglo para bajarlas y ponerlas sobre su trasero, abriendo sus nalgas y dándole a Jotaro una visión que casi lo hace correrse ahí mismo –antes que nada quiero sentirte, adoro que estés tan duro…

Impaciente o no por estar dentro de él Jotaro no perdió la oportunidad y se puso encima de el, agarrando su miembro y sumergiéndolo entre sus blancas nalgas viendo como estas se cerraban alrededor suyo, la presión le estaba quitando el aire y unos roncos gemidos salían de su boca, Kakyoin empezó a moverse queriendo oírlo gemir más, oír a Jotaro era algo que sacaba su lado más desesperado.

Inconscientemente las uñas de Jojo empezaron a clavarse en su cintura pero a Kakyoin no podía importarle menos, moviéndose cada vez más bruscamente para provocarlo y hacerlo gemir más, Jotaro solo podía dejarse llevar por el placer, adémas todo el lubricante que había quedado de sus dedos seguía ahí y lo hacía resbalarse de una manera deliciosa, si seguía mordiendo su propio labio iba a hacerse mucho daño pero no podía evitarlo, se perdía demasiado en el placer.

-Te extrañe tanto…ahhh! Kakyoin! –sin previo aviso y sin ningún tipo de preparación el pelirojo se separo de el, mirándolo con ojos de cachorro haciendo su corazón saltar.

-Jotaro te necesito metete ya…hazlo –todo este tiempo se había estado rozando contra su entrada y la erección que tenía empezaba a dolerle, quería correrse con su esposo destrozándolo.

Al verlo así empezó a buscar como loco con la mirada el lubricante que había quedado en la cama, hasta que lo encontró y empezó a distribuirlo por todo su miembro, normalmente usaban condón pero esta era una ocasión especial después de tanto sin verse y necesitaba sentirlo, cuanto se sintió lo suficientemente húmedo como para no lastimarlo haciéndose ayuda de sus manos para abrir sus nalgas y sus dedos para abrir un poco su entrada empezó a meterse.

-Ahhh…si…ahhh yo también te extrañe…-le soltó en un gemido ahogado sintiendo como la cabeza del miembro de su esposo empezaba a abrirlo, así como después su entrada se cerraba alrededor de su cabeza para volver a abrirse en el resto de su miembro –Ahhh Jotaro tan grande!

-Y tu tan apretado! Kakyoin! –después de tantos meses ninguno de los 2 caía en todo el placer que estaban sintiendo y esto era una de las cosas que Jotaro amaba de viajar, las bienvenidas, siempre el sexo se sentía espectacular al volver, el interior del pelirojo lo estaba presionando y apretujando, incluso el lubricante no era suficiente para moverse de tan apretado que se sentía, no le importaba quedarse atrapado ahí de todas maneras.

-Jotaro muévete –aquello le llamo la atención al moreno pero podía entenderlo, estaba igual de extasiado que el y no tenían tiempo para preocuparse de darse un tiempo para acostumbrarse o no, ya podrían ocuparse después del dolor y todo lo que seguía ahora tenían otro tipo de cosas en mente –lo necesito muévete…

De la misma manera en que sus uñas se habían clavado a su cintura ahora toda sus manos lo habían sujetado con fuerza, el pelirojo se puso a completament Jotaro empezó a tironear de sus caderas contra las suyas, haciéndolo recibir fuertes embestidas que lo hacían gritar, no podía preocuparse por el dolor de que algo tan grande lo estuviera invadiendo sin la debida atención previa por que solo sentía al miembro de Jotaro llenándolo y tocando cada parte de su interior

-Ah! Jojo! Ahhh! –estaba seguro que despertaría afónico en la mañana pero le era imposible no gritar si Jotaro le estaba dando justo en el punto indicado, lo volvía loco y el hecho de estar tan lleno de él solo hacía que su mente se hundiera más en el placer, por mucho que se las arreglaran cuando el estaba de viaje hacer estas cosas solo no era lo mismo.

-Sabes? Si realmente tienes un amante pero estas así por mi no tengo nada de que preocuparme entonces? – Jotaro podía molestarlo todo lo que quisiera, no podía hacerle caso, se estaba sintiendo muy bien incluso si sentía los brazos cansados y punzantes de tenerlos en la espalda todo el rato atados –Ahhh Noriaki…

Si había algo que Jotaro adoraba era salir lo más posible al punto que el final de su cabeza quedara atrapado en su entrada y luego entrar de nuevo en una fuerte estocada, particularmente le gustaba el sonido de las nalgas del pelirojo contra su entrepierna, le parecía sexy su trasero blanco contra su estómago con su camino de bellos hasta su entrepierna, estaba sintiendo una presión en su bajo vientre y eso lo impulso a cambiar de ritmo, empezando a moverse el rápidamente y con fuerza, Kakyoin empezó a gemir más fuerte al sentir su cabeza invadiéndolo de manera tan rápida y fuerte.

Sus cejas estaban cruzadas y hasta pensando que podía estar exagerando que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo para sujetarlo. El pelirojo empezaba a sentir el orgasmo cada vez mas cerca, no era que sentía especial atracción a que lo trataran rudo pero esta vez se habían necesitado tanto el uno al otro que no podía aguantar las ganas que sentía ni mucho menos cuando lo sintió tan duro entre medio suyo, solo pensar en el miembro del moreno hacía que una corriente de placer lo invadiera de nuevo calentando su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir todavía mas cerca del orgasmo, su propio miembro se balanceaba por las embestidas y estaba a punto de explotar, incluso su propio estomago se encontraba mojado de presemen.

-Ah! Ah! Ah! Sigue así! Ahhh! Jotaro ahí! Sigue moviéndote así voy a…-en ese momento sintió a Jotaro detenerse detrás suyo y casi se le cae el mundo abajo.

-No me dijiste te amo –al escuchar eso volteo la cabeza violentamente para verlo, a que se refería para cortarle el rollo así? –si no me lo dices de verdad voy a pensar que tienes un amante –podía sentir incluso su miembro palpitando dentro suyo, a que estaba jugando.

-Jotaro solo muévete o…

-No, dime te amo o no me moveré, de hecho tendrás que decirlo todo el tiempo –ni siquiera el mismo se sentía de ánimo para juegos por que quería seguir disfrutando del momento pero nunca estaba mal poder molestar a Noriaki y hacerlo gritar de más.

-No juegues conmigo o…-al ver la mirada juguetona que tenía Jotaro no podía hacer mas que rendirse, no iba a permitir que le arruine el orgasmo que tenía casi en la punta de la lengua así que no le quedaba más que seguirle la corriente –Te amo Jojo Ah! –aquello fue una fuerte embestida que entre gemidos le saco una casi sonrisa, se sentía bien decirlo –te amo! Ah! –otra más –Te amo! Ahhh!

No era solamente que al moreno le calentaba oírlo decir eso si no que también se sentía bien, la voz de Noriaki diciendo eso se escuchaba muy linda y era lo que le faltaba muchas noches en altamar.

No había pasado demasiado en que los te amos se fueron deformando a gritos desesperados de placer por que el mismo no podía contenerse de darle más duro y estar mas profundo, no era Noriaki el único a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, no podía soportar más lo cálido que era su interior y como lo estaba succionando en cada embestida

-Noriaki voy a...no me falta mucho…-el obsceno sonido de sus pieles chocando no ayudaba en nada, incluso empezaba a sentirse avergonzado de sus propios gemidos, sentía que iba a correrse y no quería parar, todo su cuerpo se sentía muy bien.

-Yo igual…Jotaro más rápido ah! –le costaba hablar bien con Jotaro destrozándolo así – Te amo!

-Yo también! Ah…Noriaki! –desesperado por tener todavía más fricción hecho todo su cuerpo encima del del pelirojo, quien cae a la cama apresado por los fuertes brazos de Jojo, sus caderas y sus piernas estaban sujetando las suyas y su miembro solo se movía más profundo dentro suyo, el calor del cuerpo de su esposo lo estaba sofocando y no podía más, necesitaba correrse y liberar todo lo que tenía dentro así que sus caderas también se unieron al movimiento.

-Jotaro…Jojo…ah! Jojo! –aún con sus cuerpos sudados y salados por esto el moreno se aferró más a él mordiendo su cuello de manera brusca, haciéndolo entrar más en trance –no puedo más! me voy a…! ahhh! Ah! Ahhhh! –escucharlo correrse había sido suficiente para él, y no solo escucharlo si no que su cuerpo tembló completamente antes de colapsar sobre la cama, no le falto más que unas pocas embestidas para poder también correrse en él.

-Ahhh! Kakyoin! –su cuerpo también libero todo lo que tenía y se corrió dentro del pelirojo, aunque este hubiera caído exhausto en la cama sus cuerpos no se habían separado en ningún momento y Jotaro se corrió dentro suyo, el semen caliente del moreno estaba dentro y fuera suyo en especial cuando Jotaro salió y se hecho a su lado, estaba mucho más cansado de lo que había estado en meses.

Su mirada en la cama se encontró con la del pelirojo, ambos se acercaron al otro y se dieron un delicado beso quedándose mirando los ojos del otro por un largo tiempo, hasta que Jotaro decidió abrazarlo, pegándolo lo más posible a su cuerpo para sentirlo con el incluso si le dolieran todos los músculos.

-Te extrañe –le susurro el pelirojo moviendo su mejilla contra su barba para acerse cosquillas.

-Yo igual –sus dedos inconscientemente se pusieron a acariciar sus hombros, se sentía muy bien.

-Hablas como si lo de la cámara hubiera sido la gran cosa

-Lo necesitaba, no lo digas así

-Me vas a desatar?

-No, no es como si hubiera terminado contigo, aunque ya deje en claro que supere a tu amante –el pelirojo se rió ante eso, dándole un pico.

-Si tuviera mis manos te golpearía con una almohada.


End file.
